


Gardening While Broken

by LancePuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette isn't good at resting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Felix hates it, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Injury, injury recover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Annette is hurt, Felix strikes a deal, and neither have the day they wanted. Despite that, neither of them regrets the day they had.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Netteflix Secret Seteth 2020





	Gardening While Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayisdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisdreaming/gifts).



> Surprise! This is my entry on the Netteflix Secret Seteth this year. I got KayIsDreaming here on Ao3, and decided to use the gardening and Annette is injured prompts they gave. Hope they enjoy it!

“Felix, let go of me! I’m not going to lay in bed all day just because of some injury!”

“Annette, you’re arm is  _ broken _ . You can’t work like that.”

The exchange that just occurred more or less summed up Felix’s morning thus far. Yesterday his wife was working on reorganizing the Fraldarius Manor library and decided to spend an entire day on it. Felix let her do it because he never went in there, and she spent half her time working there, so he felt he had no say in her request to reorganize what he viewed to be her workspace.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, what Felix didn’t account for was that Annette was short, and the wall bookcases in the family library were quite tall. Tall enough that Annette needed to use a ladder to climb up to the top three shelves (she insisted she could reach the third-highest shelf, but no one had ever seen her reach it on her own), and with no one around helping her, that meant that she was using a ladder with no support other than the bookcases. Felix was not particularly knowledgeable in working with ladders, but he lifted enough weights to know that you need people around you when using dangerous equipment to make sure you don’t get hurt. 

Annette, Goddess help her, decided not to ask one of the many workers on the estate and instead decided she was fine anyway. A few minutes later, everyone knew something was wrong because there was a loud crash that could be heard down the hallway. By the time Felix had rushed in, his wife was on the floor, holding her arm while in fierce pain with some workers trying to pick up the mess of books and ladder while others were trying to help Annette. They had already called for a medic, much to Felix’s relief, and were just trying to help her relax and get through the initial pain.

By the time dinner had come and gone, Annette’s arm was in a sling and they were told she had to rest for a few weeks to give the arm time to heal enough to allow the faith mages to heal her fully. For at least the next couple of weeks, she was not to be using her arm at all. Felix thought the instructions were clear and brought Annette to their room to go to bed for the night.

Apparently, the instructions were  _ not _ clear, as he woke up to the sound of Annette trying to get dressed with one arm the next morning. Felix scolded her, brought her back to the bed, and sat her down before they began to get into a full-blown argument about what she should be doing.

“Whatever! Injuries never stop you from training!” She said, pouting as she sat on the bed, her legs swung over the side as she faced Felix, standing a few feet away. Felix rubbed his temples, and Annette continued, “I have things I need to do! This would be a lot easier if you just let me get to my work!”

Felix shook his head, “You refused to tell me what that work would  _ be _ , which tells me it’s not exactly something you should be doing with a broken arm.”

“I could do it in my sleep, my arm isn’t a problem!”

“Then what would your task be, Annie?”

“...working on the library.”

Felix stared at her, absolutely flabbergast. “Absolutely not, not with your arm like that,” he commanded.

Annette rolled her eyes and groaned, “That’s why I didn’t tell you, I knew you’d make a big deal out of it!”

“Because your arm is broken. You can’t use it.”

“You’re just evil!”

Felix’s head tilted back to the ceiling, a groan coming out as he rubbed his face in exhaustion. “You need your rest, Annette. That’s final.”

“Well, I’m not just going to sit around and do nothing all day!” Annette stated firmly as if she would die on this hill. And if that was the hill she’d die on, Felix needed a way to make her get off of that hill. He looked around, trying to think of something, anything, that his wife could do while injured to ensure she wouldn’t be risking further injury. He must’ve been at it for a while because Annette spoke up again, “How about you help me do something if you’re so worried about me hurting myself? That way I’m able to do things and you know I’m safe all day.”

Felix considers this and sighs, “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Annette thought about it for a moment before her shoulders pulled upwards a little, some excitement seeming to come back to her as doing things today became a possibility. “Well, you clearly don’t want me working on the library right now, so...how about the garden?”

Felix cocked his eyebrow upward. “You want to walk around the garden? That’s what you want my help with?” It seemed like an odd request, but Felix wouldn’t have minded. It got him out of boring work and allowed him to spend time with Annette, and that was far more than enough for him to want to do it. He just wondered if she really wanted to do that.

“No, not walk around the garden! I want to take care of some of the produce and flowers! It’d be difficult to do with only one hand, but you could help a lot.”

Ah. She didn’t want to walk around the garden, she wanted to do some gardening work. That made a lot more sense.

Felix sighed and shook his head. “Then let’s do that.”

* * *

Felix never realized how out of practice he was when it came to gardening until today. Granted, he didn’t do much while at Garreg Mach. Mostly he just watered the greenhouse plants and left it at that. Annette seemed to be on a whole different level, though.

The first thing Annette wanted Felix to do was to move the fertilizer to the area she wanted to work on. This would’ve been fine if he could find a cart or something to transport it there, but apparently Annette normally just carried it on her own (perhaps she really was simply strong enough to carry Crusher rather than her crest making it weightless for her). Felix was pretty sure that he’d never seen his wife carry this much fertilizer anywhere, but she insisted she had ever since settling down at Fraldarious Manor.

The next thing she wanted him to do (now with her help) was to apply fertilizer to specific plants to help them keep growing strong. Unfortunately, the organizational methods Annette had used to tell which ones he needed to fertilize made absolutely no sense to him. Apparently, all the flowers were fine except for certain patches throughout the garden, and most of the springtime fruits and vegetables needed to get fertilized except for the ones that looked ripe (which, to Felix, was difficult to decipher). Felix had never needed to garden before, so he was completely out of his element as Annette did what little work she could do (and Felix would allow) slowly while his work was slow just from trying to wrap his head around the instructions.

Lastly, Annette took luxury in the fact that Felix was okay with her doing the watering almost completely on her own. The watering can wasn’t too heavy for her one arm, so she was able to do that mostly on her own, with Felix’s help to get things done faster. The duke was happy to have less work to do, and have work that he could easily understand.

Once Annette had watered the last of the plants, she walked back over to Felix. “Aaaaaaaaand we’re done!” She said with a wide smile on her face. It was probably the widest it’d been since yesterday’s incident, Felix noted. “It’s afternoon, so how about we walk around and admire our work for a bit?”

Felix shrugged, taking the watering can and putting it back in the shed that they stored everything in. “It wouldn’t be much of my work. I merely did as I was told.”

Annette rolled her eyes, “Because that makes it any less your work. If the professor told us to push through enemy forces, it’d still be our work to push through it.” She grabbed his arm with her uninjured arm and smiled. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Felix shook his head lightly with a smile. Sure, she was a bit flighty and refused to rest (he would be the same way in her position, though he’d never admit it), but she was his wife. He loved her. “Yeah, let’s,” he agreed, pulling her along and smiling as she talked endlessly about the different plants as they walked through the garden. If this was how every day would go while she was injured, Felix would be okay with that. For as much as gardening went over his head, her excitement was almost as powerful as her music to him.

Almost. Nothing beats swamp beasties.


End file.
